


Risk and Reward

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Moresomes, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Fun<br/>No prompt, but written for the threesomes or moresomes theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk and Reward

“No, Kara. This was your choice. You have to stand there and take it.” All three of them looked at her and each other, grins flitting across their faces.  
  
“I guess since I was there before either of you, I’ll go first.” Helo stood up and walked around Kara, catching the eyes of the others. “Kara likes kissing. When she’s in the right mood, she likes for you to take your time, cover every inch of her mouth softly, make love to it.” He demonstrated using his fingertips, then turned her so Lee and Sam could watch as he sipped at her lips. They took note of her hands fisting to stay at her sides and the cant of her hips trying to make contact with Helo.  
  
She whimpered when he pulled back, and he walked away as Lee stood up.   
  
“Kara does love kissing. She also loves to be teased, even though she’ll never ask you for it - she likes to keep the illusion that she wants to be in charge.” Lee got behind her and trailed his fingertips from her wrists to her shoulders, across her collarbones, around her jaw. All three of them were mesmerized by the goosebumps raising on her skin. “She loves for you to just barely touch her, make her want more without giving it to her.” He pulled his palms over her exposed belly and down her hips to her thighs. A whimper broke into the otherwise silent room as her legs started to quiver.   
  
Lee walked back to his chair, nodding at Sam.   
  
“Kissing is good. Teasing is good. But there’s this spot,” Sam stalked around her, “right here,” he pointed with his finger without touching her, “that if you suck just right, she can come just from that.” He made sure both of them were watching, and bent to the back of her neck without touching her anywhere else.   
  
Kara’s eyes fell closed as she let out a moan, her hands moving in a concerted effort not to touch.   
  
Lee and Helo both watched avidly, pupils dilating with desire. Listening to Kara get turned on was nearly every bit as good as watching it - some change in her voice that was pure sex and struck right to the core of a man, making him feel powerful, even if right now it was Sam doing the work. Sam suckled at that spot, soft and slow, until Kara was biting her lip and panting and her knees gave. He put his hands on her hips to let her get her balance, and he walked back to his chair.  
  
Helo walked around her, barely touching her here and there, waiting for her to open her eyes. When he saw they were open, he stood square in front of her, saying, “Kara likes to be bitten. She bites, too, but she likes the little edge of pain when you bite her.” He knelt and licked a spot on her belly before nipping at it, holding long enough that her knees buckled again and her head fell back as she moaned. “See the way the flush rolls in waves over her skin? She’s so sensitive now, just the merest touch on her clit would send her over.”   
  
Kara whispered, “Please, Helo.”  
  
“No, Kara. You haven’t earned it yet.” He looked over his shoulder at the other two. “It won’t be long before she’s begging.”  
  
He and Lee switched. “Her back is an erogenous zone. I used to touch her when we were out at the club with Zak, and she’d shiver and kiss the frak out of Zak. Poor guy thought it was his dancing that was getting her hot. He never knew it was his brother.” Kara opened her eyes and glared at him. “Yeah, even then, Kara. It got me off knowing that you’d be frakking the hell out of Zak but thinking of my hands on you when you came.” He smirked at her as she opened her mouth. “You sure you want to do that?” She blinked and bit her lip.  
  
He ran his fingers up her sides and pushed her bra up, making her raise her arms so he could take it off. He tossed it to Sam and walked around her again. “There are spots where you don’t even have to touch her, they’re so sensitive.” He demonstrated, his eyes on Sam and Helo, watching them respond as her nipples crinkled and she squirmed. “Still, Kara,” he commanded firmly, then caressed her back, feeling for the moment right before, when he stopped and walked back to his chair.

“She loves the feel of your hands on her tits. The more callused, the better,” Sam told them. He cupped her breasts in both hands, squeezing lightly, then pulling and pinching on her nipples until she cried out and leaned into him. He stepped back. “No, Kara. No touching.” He stepped around to the front, his hand on her waist, and kissed her gently. “I’m not sure she’s earning her reward today, guys. What do you think?” He looked at Lee and Helo, and listened for her protest.  
  
Kara carefully kept her lips together, refusing to give in to him.  
  
Sam bent to lick her neck, keeping his hand still on the skin above her hip. He felt someone move around him, and looked behind Kara to see Helo.   
  
Helo answered, “I agree. She didn’t let go and beg.”

He sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth, biting down until she whimpered, “Helo, please.”  
  
“That’s not begging, Kara. Besides, you tried to touch us. You know that’s not allowed when we’re punishing you.” He noted that her hands were fisted in the sides of her sweats to keep from touching them. He looked over at Lee, who was still sitting and watching, his eyes at half-mast and his hand playing over the zipper of his own pants. “Lee? Has she earned her reward?”  
  
Lee looked at Sam and Kara and Helo, the way they were twined together yet somehow not touching, and he shook his head. “No. I think you’re both right. She misbehaved and this was her choice. She knew what she had to do to make amends, and she wouldn’t let go. Much as it pains me, nothing for her today.”  
  
The three of them looked at each other, Sam and Helo stepping away from Kara, who stood there, waiting for them to reveal that they were just playing. Instead, they turned nearly in unison and stepped out the hatch, leaving her with a parting word from Helo. “Remember, Kara, you can’t take care of it yourself. We’ll know.” The hatch closed.  
  
A few minutes after all three of them had walked out, leaving her stunned and quivering, aching for relief, he walked in. She didn’t even notice him until he put his arms around her from behind and spoke low in her ear. “You’re always a good girl for me, aren’t you?” She nodded as he kissed across her jaw to her mouth, his other hand snaking into her panties, touching her just right. She bucked and shouted, released from purgatory at last.  
  
She opened her eyes, kissing him gently. “Thank you.”


End file.
